Psychothérapie d'un Ami
by Cha Darcy
Summary: Lorsque Deux Serpentards Étudient Leur Prince
1. Pansy

Pansy

« Draco a toujours eu des relations ambiguës avec tout le monde, Blaise. Il se comporte au gré de ses envies. Chaleureux quand il veut et c'est pareil pour son côté glacial…C'est quand il le désire…

Pour lui son comportement est normal, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal même. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il nous déboussole à jouer ainsi avec nous. Et s'il ne s'en aperçoit pas c'est parce que pour lui il ne joue pas, il vit.

Il ne ressent pas tout à fait les choses de la même manière que nous. Il ne mesure pas non plus ses actes de la même façon. Il n'a pas été élevé pour ça. Et ce fait combiné à sa personnalité est impressionnant comme tu peux le voir chaque jour.

Par exemple pour lui si aujourd'hui il pose sa tête sur mes genoux et que je lui caresse les cheveux, ça ne veut pas dire que demain il me laissera seulement le toucher.

Il est instable et totalement imprévisible tu sais…Et c'est l'une des choses qui le rendent très dangereux.

Il est aussi unique par son potentiel magique. Il n'a pas la même base magique que Potter ou le Lord bien sûr, mais il a _sa_ base magique que personne d'autre n'a et qui est à _son_ image.

Elle est tout comme lui changeante, imprévisible et littéralement hors-la-loi au sens le plus pur de ce terme : sans aucune loi.

Parce qu'il juge qu'elles ne sont pas adaptées pour lui…Et d'une certaine façon il a totalement raison. Je serai même prête à penser parfois que ces règles correspondent plus au Lord qu'à Draco, pour la simple raison que le Lord nous les fait appliquer (pour la plupart) à son égard, alors que Draco ne le fait que lorsqu'on lui en a donné l'ordre.

Il n'a pas besoin de menacer ou d'établir des règles pour se faire respecter ou craindre, tu sais. Il a une faculté étrange qui lui permet de nous faire penser qu'on a autant de capacités mentales qu'un plant de bégonias. Et cette faculté nous fait revenir au début : ses relations ambiguës avec le monde.

Il émane de lui quelque chose de fort, Blaise, ça tu ne peux pas le nier. Je vois ton sourire en coin s'affirmer plus parfois quand je parle mais laisse moi finir avant de juger s'il te plaît Zabini. Après tout c'est toi qui m'as lancé sur le sujet.

Draco a une aura plus présente que les nôtres et cette aura le protège de tout. Son masque d'impassibilité n'est pas un masque mais son visage. Son masque c'est lorsqu'il exprime une quelconque émotion avec son visage. Là, il joue un rôle. Je croyais que tu aurais remarqué à quel point tout est si parfaitement orchestré lorsque son visage commence à s'animer. Tout est impeccable sauf ses yeux. Car la faiblesse de notre petit Draco, Blaise, ce sont ses yeux. Lorsque l'on dit qu'on ne peut pas faire mentir ses yeux, c'est faux. Sauf pour Draco. Car les yeux de l'ensemble de la population évoluent en fonction de ce que leurs propriétaires veulent leurs faire dire et avec plus ou moins de facilités selon les personnes. S'ils arrivent à faire ça c'est parce que ces émotions qu'ils veulent transmettre, ils les ont connues réellement. Et c'est le problème majeur de Draco, il ne connaît pas le quart des sentiments que l'on ressent en une journée.

Bien sûr il arrive à faire esquisser à ses lèvres et à ses sourcils un sourire teinté de mépris ou de satisfaction, tout comme il arrive à faire faire à sa bouche un pli dégoûté ou hautain. Tout cela je te l'ai dit, il le réussit parfaitement, sans aucun problème. Mais une expression n'a pas la même intensité si les yeux ne l'accentuent pas. Heureusement pour Draco, la plupart des gens aujourd'hui se fie plus à ce qui entoure le regard plutôt qu'à ce qu'il contient. Et c'est là leur principale erreur. Mais excuse-moi, j'ai totalement dévié de notre sujet originel.

Tu ne seras jamais absolument certain de ce que pense ou ressent Draco, sois-en sûr. Mais à la limite, il est vrai que dans nos familles c'est la même chose. Sauf que si tu réfléchis deux secondes, tu te rendras compte qu'ils ont tous eu un moment de faiblesse ou de relâchement. _Tous. _

Oui fronce tes sourcils Blaise et réfléchis bien surtout. Même si ce n'a été que durant un dixième de seconde ils ont du laisser filtrer un véritable sentiment sincère. Qu'importe que ce soit de la haine ou de l'amour tant qu'ils l'ont fait.

Même le Lord l'a fait, mon cher Zabini, même lui. Mais il est vrai une nouvelle fois, qu'il se retient beaucoup moins que nos parents, ses serviteurs.

Je me rééloigne de notre sujet, Blaise. Tu pourrais me le dire quand je fais ça…

As-tu fouillé ta mémoire au fait ? As-tu trouvé les fragments de souvenirs que je te demandais ? Oui ?! Parfait. Maintenant replonge-toi à l'intérieur de toi-même et cherche toutes les images de Draco où ses yeux ont parlés et ont cessés d'être impassible. Où ses yeux gris, ses beaux yeux gris, ont arrêtés d'être semblable à un éclat de lumière sur de l'acier. Un éclat qui brille mais qui ne veut pourtant strictement rien dire, Blaise.

Oui recommence à froncer tes sourcils, Blaise. Cette expression te met tellement en valeur, mon _chéri_. Je sais, tu détestes que je t'appelle ainsi mais souviens-toi que je ne le pense pas. Peut-être est-ce ça qui t'agace en réalité. Le fait que je te surnomme de surnoms affectueux auxquels je n'accorde pas la moindre valeur.

Tu secoues la tête en souriant, _Amour_. Je t'ai déconcentré. Arrête de m'écouter momentanément et laisse-toi submerger par tes souvenirs. Cherche ce que je t'ai demandé. Fouille bien dans tous les recoins obscurs de ta mémoire, mon _chéri_. Prends tout ton temps. On a la nuit devant nous. Tout le monde dort mon petit Zabini. Tout le monde sauf nous.

Et vois-tu Blaise, je ne pense pas que l'on dormira cette nuit. Parce que même si cette conversation s'achevait dans peu de temps, tu serais tout autant que moi, sur les nerfs, totalement surexcité. Car ce que je t'aurai appris va entrer en collision avec tes propres connaissances et qu'elles vont s'affronter avant de fusionner, et je pense que ça va être douloureux, sans aucun doute mon _amour_.

Voilà ce qui va se passer dans ta tête, mon petit Zabini. Et ce qui va se passer aussi dans ma tête lorsqu'à ton tour tu m'auras appris tout ce que tu sais. Mais tu es conscient tout comme moi, que le jeu en vaut la chandelle…Sinon tu ne nous aurais jamais entraîné dans ça…Tu es aussi opportuniste que moi, _chéri_…Et ce soir on va sans doute le payer lorsque tout se mélangera dans nos têtes…La sensation promet d'être plus dure qu'une « gueule de bois » après avoir avalé une quinzaine de Whisky Pur Feu…Mais de toutes manières il est trop tard pour reculer…

Tu as fini de réfléchir _Amour_ ? Non ? Tu as raison…Il ne faut pas se presser…Ce qui compte après tout c'est le résultat, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne t'affole pas. Regarde, je ne pars pas. Je prends juste deux couvertures car il commence à faire froid. Le feu s'est éteint, Zabini. Depuis quelques temps déjà. Non, ne le rallume pas. Laisse-le éteint et oublie-moi quelques secondes, Blaise. Ferme tes paupières et enferme-toi à l'intérieur de ton esprit quelques instants. Réfléchis et laisse-moi faire.

Détends-toi, mon_ ange_, ce n'est que moi. Tu ne crains rien, Zabini. Concentre-toi et laisse-moi t'envelopper à ton tour dans une couverture, mon_ cœur_. Tu ne voudrais pas attraper froid, non ? Laisse-moi faire, je t'ai dit. Tu me connais, je ne te ferai rien. Referme tes beaux yeux Blaise, peut être te concentreras-tu mieux maintenant que tu es réchauffé ?

Le ciel est noir, dehors, mon _amour_…Peut être que si tu le regardes, il t'aidera à chercher au fond de toi, et à y voir plus clair ? Personnellement, il me laisse juste perplexe….Je n'accorde aucune valeur à la divination, tu le sais _chéri_.

Ca fait 6 minutes et 37 secondes que tu réfléchis, _amour_ et ça m'étonne que tu ne m'ais pas encore dit que tu avais trouvé ce que je te demandais…Tu savais qu'au bout de 3 minutes et 29 secondes, les recherches dans nos souvenirs deviennent inutiles ? Parce qu'au bout de ces 3 minutes et ces 27 secondes notre cerveau commence à inventer les souvenirs…Comprends donc mon étonnement face à ton mutisme…Tu peux arrêter de réfléchir, Blaise. Ouvre donc tes yeux.

Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de remarquable mon _ange_. Tu as un tel contrôle de toi. C'est impressionnant.

Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Ce soir on parle de Draco, désolée mon _cœur_.

Défronces tes sourcils, chéri, tu n'as rien trouvé et c'est tout à fait normal. Tu n'as commis aucune erreur, rassure-toi.

C'est seulement que les souvenirs que je t'ai demandé de trouver, n'existent pas. Draco n'a jamais montré avec ses yeux un autre sentiment que l'indifférence.

Si tu m'avais écouté plus attentivement, tu n'aurais pas oublié ce que je t'avais dit au sujet des émotions de Draco. Il n'en a pas, en fait il n'en connaît pas pour être tout à fait exacte.

Ne prends pas ton air offusqué, _amour_. Je te taquinais. Je sais que tout ce que j'ai dit a été parfaitement enregistré dans ton cerveau. Je sais aussi pourquoi tu as réfléchi à ma problématique. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas écouté. C'est parce que tu n'as totalement confiance qu'en toi-même et que pour toi, ce n'était pas parce que je le disais que c'était vrai.

Et tu as raison de raisonner ainsi. Sauf que là j'avais raison.

Draco ne connaît pas les sentiments. Aucune émotion ne lui est familière hormis l'indifférence. Le bien, le mal. Tout cela lui est bien plus abstrait que pour nous. Mais alors que nous cherchons à les définir, à les délimiter même, lui vit avec sans chercher à les contrôler ou à les comprendre. Il les accepte et s'en accommode sans problèmes. Tout simplement. Il fait avec tout car pour lui c'est la même chose.

On ne peut d'ailleurs pas dire que Draco vive. Draco respire. Draco mange. Draco boit. Draco dort. Très bien, nous sommes d'accord mais Draco ne _vit _pas. Car Draco ne _ressent_ pas.

Je parle autant sur le plan spirituel que sur le plan corporel. Je reprends mon exemple de tout à l'heure :

Lorsque je lui caresse les cheveux, il sent ma main glisser sur ses mèches mais ça ne lui fait aucun bien ou aucun mal. Il est insensible à tout. C'est ce que je te disais au début « Il ne ressent pas tout à fait les choses de la même manière que nous ».

Et c'est fascinant.

Et tu ne connais pas encore le meilleur de l'histoire, mon _amour. _

Malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit, les gens sont attirés instinctivement par lui. Pas par son physique (bien qu'il soit loin d'être laid) mais par sa présence.

Les Poufsouffles le redoutent mais s'ils se retournent sur son passage, ce n'est pas par crainte, c'est par instinct.

Si tu interrogeais chacune des personnes de Poudlard, hormis quelques Serpentards, tous te diront qu'ils le détestent mais pourtant pas un ne restera de marbre en sa présence. Et même si Draco fait semblant d'en être fier, en réalité il s'en fiche royalement.

Il fait semblant parce qu'il _sait_ qu'il doit le faire. Ce n'est pas son instinct qui lui dit de faire ça, ce n'est pas non plus son cœur. C'est son cerveau.

Tout à l'heure je parlais du fait qu'il soit imprévisible et que pour lui son comportement est tout à fait banal. C'est à cause de ça. C'est parce que tout est soigneusement analysé, pensé avant chaque geste ou parole.

Lorsqu'il dit quelque chose « impulsivement », tu peux être sûr qu'en vérité il a choisi soigneusement ses mots et le plus merveilleux dans tout ça c'est que ça ne lui prend que dix millièmes de seconde.

Tu es très intelligent Blaise. Mais Draco l'est davantage. Même s'il n'a pas d'excellentes notes, il est brillant.

Le seul avantage que tu ais sur lui c'est que toi toutes tes émotions sont véridiques. Même si tu mens ou si tu joues la comédie, l'émotion qui viendra dans tes mots, tes gestes, ta voix et ton regard, cette émotion sera sincère et tu sauras la gérer parce que tu l'auras déjà éprouvé et que ça ne sera pas quelque chose d'abstrait ou de nouveau. De cette façon tu aurais pu être supérieur à Draco, mais son aura t'a remis à ta place mon _chou_.

J'ai fini. Je t'ai dit tout ce que tu devais savoir mon _cœur_. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de t'écouter, _chéri._

C'est ça redresse-toi et laisse-moi de la place pour m'allonger. Ne t'inquiètes pas Blaise, si je m'appuie contre toi c'est uniquement parce que tu es confortable. Détends-toi et parle. Je t'écoute mon _amour_. »


	2. Blaise

Blaise

« Tu as voulu jouer avec les surnoms affectueux mon _ange_ ? Dans ce cas tu ne seras pas déçue je te le garantie…Mais parlons d'autres choses, après tout les reproches ce n'est jamais l'idéal pour commencer un dialogue…

Mon _amour_, lorsque je t'ai demandé ce que tu savais sur Draco, je n'aurai jamais imaginé recevoir autant d'informations…Je te savais intelligente Parkinson, mais que tu ais pu voir autant de choses m'a surpris. Mais bon tu as fait allusion aux masques et je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu en portes un, si ce n'est plusieurs. Après tout nous Serpentards, ne sommes-nous pas réputés pour les faux-semblants ?

Tu me passionnes tout autant que Draco du point de vue psychologique, Pansy. Et d'ailleurs peut-être qu'un jour je ferai ton analyse…  
Ton visage n'a pas bougé mais pourtant je t'ai senti te raidir contre moi ma _chérie_, à cette idée…Aurais-tu peur de ce que je pourrais trouver ?

Tu disais que j'étais intelligent tout à l'heure ma _chérie_…Vois-tu je ne sais pas si c'est vrai parce qu'après tout l'intelligence n'est pas quelque chose de vraiment quantifiable, parce que chaque personne a des critères différents et surtout parce que personne n'a la même histoire. Pourtant je pense en effet, qu'à défaut d'avoir l'intelligence, j'ai au moins un esprit au-dessus de la moyenne….Tout comme Draco et toi mais tout aussi différent que les vôtres et des vôtres….

Maintenant permet moi de reprendre ton analyse de Draco en partie et de la mettre à ma manière.

Tu sais, mon _ange_, je suis d'accord avec toi sur à peu prés tout ce que tu as dit…Tes démonstrations ne laissent aucun doute à ce sujet. Ce que tu as révélé est parfaitement justifié. Je ne vais donc rien vraiment t'apporter de nouveau sur le Draco actuel. Moi, je vais juste t'expliquer comment il est devenu ainsi….Tu ne seras sans doute pas surprise car j'ai la conviction qu'il est très difficile de te surprendre mais tu vas, peut être, corriger quelques opinions dont tu ne m'as pas fait part et que tu gardes profondément enfouies en toi...

Tu connais Draco depuis longtemps Pansy. Depuis 9 années exactement….7 années de Poudlard et 2 années de cours particuliers ensemble, c'est sûr que ça crée obligatoirement des liens…

Mais souviens-toi, que moi ça fait déjà 15 ans que je connais notre Draco, _Pansy-chérie_…15 années durant lesquelles j'ai pu assister à sa progression. Car Draco ne s'est pas transformé, Parkinson. Il a juste progressé. Depuis que je le connais, jamais il n'a montré le moindre éclat de sentiments dans ses yeux. Et toi, tu l'as compris en 9 ans seulement. Alors que je ne m'en étais pas aperçu en 15 ans d'amitié, si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi.

En 9 ans tu n'as pas chômé, _princesse_. Tu l'as observé notre prince des glaces. Et c'est pour ça que tout le monde pensait que tu étais amoureuse de lui avant que tu ne sortes avec cet abruti de Diggory. Ce gentil abruti de Diggory, pardon.

Tu souris lorsque je dis ça, _Chérie_ ? Attention, ça me laisse une question Parkinson : l'aimais-tu vraiment Pansy ?

Ton sourire moqueur s'agrandit, mon _amour_. Personnellement je pense que tu n'as jamais aimé Diggory et que tu t'es juste servie de lui pour oublier Draco que tu l'aimais…

Tu disais que l'on peut faire mentir ses yeux, mais Pansy à moi tu ne peux pas me mentir…Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? Je te rappelle que je me suis entraîné avec les meilleurs maîtres de la catégorie…Draco et toi…A force votre enseignement a été tellement bon, que j'en suis venu à te connaître pratiquement par cœur…Draco ce n'est pas possible, tu l'as dit toi-même…Nul ne saura jamais ce que pense Draco….

Et pour toi Pansy, c'est presque la même chose, sauf que comme tu l'as souligné précédemment, toi _ma_ Pansy, tu _ressens_…

Et même si tes yeux ont été parfaits, moqueurs à souhait, les muscles de ton dos t'ont une nouvelle fois trahi. Je te soupçonne pourtant d'avoir fait exprès de t'appuyer contre moi pour que je ressente tout ce que tu « penses »…La question maintenant c'est « pourquoi » ? Tu ne me répondras pas, je le sais ma _jolie, _parce que comme tout à l'heure, ce que l'on fait n'est pas un dialogue normal. Après tout c'est normal c'est _notre _dialogue. Ici, tandis que l'un parle, l'autre écoute et ne répond que par mimiques…Et ça on ne peut le faire que si l'on connaît presque parfaitement son interlocuteur…

Tu as confiance en moi, mon _cœur_. Autant que moi, j'ai confiance en toi. Notre confiance est proche de l'absolue mais suffisamment loin d'elle quand même pour que l'on conserve une protection suffisante. Mais à mon tour, je m'éloigne de notre sujet initial _Amour_… J'arrête de parler de nous maintenant. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce soir c'est de Draco dont on parle, pas de nous _princesse_…

Lorsque j'ai connu Draco, il avait deux ans et des boucles blondes à la place de ces mèches gominées d'aujourd'hui. Il était beau mais comme actuellement il parlait peu et avait une forte présence un peu froide. Atténuée par le sourire inoffensif qu'arbore chaque enfant au même âge. Tout cela m'a marqué mais sans les photos je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu développer ainsi ma vision de lui…

Je suppose que nos enfances à tous les trois ont été plus ou moins similaires au vu de nos parents. En tout cas celle de Draco et la mienne ont beaucoup de points communs…Même si la sienne fût plus dure…Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy n'appréciant que ce qui approche le plus de la perfection…En apparence seulement pour Narcissa…Dés que son mari avait le dos tourné, elle cherchait (par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables) à faire rire son fils, qui le faisait mais sans aucune émotion. Juste pour faire plaisir à sa mère qui avait souvent rêvé d'un enfant qu'elle aurait pu choyer et rendre heureux. Chose qu'elle n'a pu faire qu'à moitié avec Draco. Malgré tous ses efforts, son fils est resté tel qu'il était pour devenir ce qu'il est. Et tu sais pourquoi il est demeuré ainsi Pansy ? Non ? C'est parce que notre Blond préféré s'est ouvert à toutes les curiosités du monde et qu'il a lu tous les livres qui lui sont tombés sous la main. Il les a tous dévoré avec une rage puissante, comme s'il avait compris qu'il n'arrivait pas à ressentir les choses comme nous et que pour compenser ce manque il devait essayer de ressentir ces choses par les mots. Il a passé des journées et des nuits à lire le même paragraphe dans un livre pour essayer de comprendre ce que ressentaient les protagonistes de l'histoire. Et à chaque fois il ressortait frustré de sa lecture parce que jamais il n'a vraiment réussi à adhérer aux émotions décrites…

Et cette insatisfaction a contribué à accentuer son côté « spécial ».

Maintenant il est impénétrable, indifférent et ainsi c'est un objet de fascination plus ou moins avouée pour les ¾ de la population de Poudlard.

Personne ne sait réagir face à notre ami, ma _chérie._ Il ne fait rien pour mettre à l'aise les gens, il ne fait même pas semblant de chercher à le faire. Et on le dit pour ça arrogant. Alors que je suis aussi certain que toi qu'il se fiche bien de son comportement et qu'il fait ça seulement par devoir. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment conscience de ce qu'il fait, ou plutôt ne fait pas. Encore une fois ça rejoint ce que tu disais…

Draco est vraiment différent…Sur tous les points ou presque il a un comportement différent des nôtres. Mais contrairement à toi je pense que Draco vit, car je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse savoir ce genre de choses en se disant que les yeux sont le sommet de la pyramide. Pour moi la gestuelle est tout aussi importante. Et même si Draco est brillant, et qu'il réfléchit rapidement, ces réflexions ne peuvent pas frôler l'instantané. Quelques dixièmes de seconde ce n'est énorme comparé à une minute ou une heure mais comparé à l'instantané ça devient long, Pansy.

J'ai donc le plaisir de te dire que Draco vit et éprouve des sentiments mais que lui (contrairement à nous, pauvres mortels) les ressent sans doute moins intensément et qu'en plus il les montre peu aussi, si jamais on accepte l'hypothèse qu'il les ressent…

Donc désormais ma _chérie_, au lieu d'observer les beaux yeux de notre cher Draco, regarde plutôt ses gestes.

C'est à toi de froncer les sourcils, maintenant, mon _cœur._ Ce que je te dis te vexe ? Sache que je suis désolé de ne pas l'être, mais pour moi dire la vérité ne doit pas engager à s'excuser, tu ne crois pas _Amour_ ?

Rappuies-toi sur moi, mon _ange_. Tu seras mieux installée qu'appuyée sur ton coude au bord du canapé…Et puis tu me connais aussi, tu sais que je ne parle jamais pour être méchant mais que je manie les mots mieux que le Lord les avada kedavra…Ne boude-pas _chérie_. Tu es tellement plus jolie lorsque tes lèvres n'esquissent pas cette moue vexée…Tu sais Pansy, je crois que pour ce soir j'ai fini. Demain, tu regarderas attentivement les mouvements de Draco et le soir on en reparlera…Qu'en penses-tu mon amour ? Je savais que tu accepterais…Maintenant retournons dans nos dortoirs, dormir en attendant le prochain jour…Pansy ouvre tes yeux…Ne fais pas semblant de t'être assoupie en trente secondes…Cesse de te blottir contre moi plus encore que tu ne l'es déjà…Pansy…Dors bien mon ange… »


	3. Reveil

Réveil

« Un rayon de soleil m'a réveillée. Toi, tu es appuyé plus haut que moi et seul ton torse est baigné par la lumière, mon amour. Ton bras gauche s'est resserré sur moi et j'avoue que c'est la première fois que je me sens bien dans la chaleur d'un corps. Tes paupières closes s'agitent et ton bras droit revient dans le canapé pour te permettre de te tourner plus vers moi, me serrant un peu plus dans ton étreinte inconsciente.

Aurais-tu fait un cauchemar, Zabini mon ange ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là et je te protège de tout…Sens-tu ma main passer sur ton front en une caresse légère ? Continue de dormir, mon cœur, je veille sur toi.

Ton visage n'a plus la moindre trace des masques dont on parlait hier et que tout le monde arbore. Tes longs cils caressent (comme dans un livre) tes joues et ton visage semble apaisé. Et moi qui pensais que ton visage était détendu habituellement….

Je dois avouer que tu avais raison, chéri. Tu es devenu très fort en masques. Autant que moi, amour…

Hier soir tu m'as laissé m'endormir contre toi, pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu utiliser un sort de lévitation ou juste partir…Mais tu es resté immobile, moi appuyée sur toi…

J'espère que tu n'as rien ajouté d'important après m'avoir demandé pour ce soir, mon cher Blaise…Parce que moi je me suis endormie juste après avoir acquiescé…Notre conversation m'avait fatiguée…

Tu recommences à t'agiter, amour…Est-ce le soleil qui te dérange ? Ne grogne pas mon cœur, si je me desserre un peu de tes bras c'est seulement pour attraper ma baguette. Je l'ai. Les rideaux viennent de se fermer et je suis à nouveau contre toi…

J'entends nos cœurs battre en canon. L'unité n'existant pas à Serpentard…N'est-ce pas ?

La cloche de Poudlard résonne au loin…6 coups…Tu as encore le temps de dormir, Blaise…On est dimanche après tout…Je pense que je vais arrêter de chuchoter pour me rendormir aussi…Pour oublier quelques heures encore ce que l'on deviendra, une fois partis de Poudlard…Ma vision se brouille…A plus tard peut être mon amour… »

_

« Des bruits résonnent autour de moi et un corps chaud est lové contre moi…Pansy ?!...Tu es encore là, mon ange ? Tu n'as pas dû te réveiller encore, chérie. J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard tombe directement sur toi qui semble si vulnérable en cet instant…Plus que toutes les filles que j'ai jamais vu dormir….Les bruits diminuent d'intensité et Draco apparaît appuyé au dossier du canapé où nous sommes installés…Il me sourit Pansy-chérie…Et tu sais quoi ? Ses yeux aussi…Ainsi que tous ses gestes…Tu remues entre mes bras et il me fait signe un de la main en sortant de notre salle commune sans se retourner…Pendant ce temps tu as ouvert les yeux…Bonjour Pansy….M'as-tu entendu te murmurer ce qui se passait autour de nous ? Même si je n'étais pas sûr que tu entendes…Draco a compris et n'a pas été dérangé que je fasse ça…Et tu as entendu ? Draco a été heureux… Pendant dix secondes…Tu hoches la tête en souriant tranquillement avant d'essayer de te redresser. Mais tes jambes sont gênées par les miennes…Je retire ma couverture et m'assois afin que tu puisses retirer la tienne et que tu puisses partir…Mais tu te redresses et restes… »

* * *

Fin

Merci à ceux qui ont lu cette histoire =)

Cha Darcy


End file.
